


【刺客信条/ACU】礼尚往来（Arno/Napoleon）

by singonthemoon



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Assassin's Creed: Unity, M/M
Language: 中文-吴语
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:27:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29649234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/singonthemoon/pseuds/singonthemoon
Summary: 没什么剧情的簧文，ooc，带迪罗克玩
Relationships: Arno Dorian & Napoléon I de France | Napoléon Bonaparte, Arno Dorian/Napoléon I de France | Napoléon Bonaparte
Kudos: 4





	【刺客信条/ACU】礼尚往来（Arno/Napoleon）

当拿破仑正专注于手中写给莫罗将军的信时，一件尖锐冰冷的金属抵上了他的颈侧。他确实被吓了一跳，身体瞬间僵直，但久经沙场的军人并没有惊慌，他缓缓将手中的笔插回墨水瓶里，然后恢复了他一贯的镇定自若。  
“阿诺？”  
“你反应变慢了，波拿巴。”  
“咔哒”一声，来访者收刀入鞘，蛇信一样的袖剑蛰伏起来，今天用不到它了。  
“这里现在是我的家，我没必要一天二十四小时紧绷神经，这已经不是八年前了，阿诺。”拿破仑想起1792年他们的第一次见面，还是年轻军官的他正在路易十六的书房里寻找传说中的圣器，同来寻找秘密文件的刺客与他撞个正着。那时他也用袖剑指着自己的喉咙，与今日不同的是，拿破仑的手里只有笔，没有枪。  
“你看起来很忙。”阿诺抱起手臂，眼睛扫过桌上凌乱的公文和信件，在波拿巴的新房间里转了一圈，然后坐在角落里一把镶着金边的椅子上。  
“有太多事要处理，整个法兰西都不让我消停，每天都有会议，执政会议、参政院会议，你应该看看最近法国的变化，就知道那是出自谁之手。”拿破仑起身，在房间里转来转去，他背着手，像在陈述报告。  
“对你的执政生活还满意吗？波拿巴阁下。”阿诺调侃道。他们有三四年没见过面，阿诺在里昂执行任务时听到了拿破仑从埃及返回的消息，十一月时，他就发动了政变。  
“说实话，我宁愿去战场上打仗。”他停止徘徊，坐回自己的椅子上，用手支着头，两只腿交叠着，审视着几年未见的刺客，他还是老样子，甚至连衣服都没换过。  
“所以你给莱茵军团写了信？”  
“那群不中用的家伙浪费了我的成果，法国政府依旧希望把奥地利人赶出意大利。”  
“好吧，我来这里不是跟你聊打仗的事情的。”  
“那你出现在这里做什么？暗杀我吗？至少不是那些该死的保皇党，我以为路易十八收到信就会报复我呢。”  
“我如果要暗杀你，现在你的尸体已经躺在这儿了，波拿巴。我只是在咖啡馆偶然看到了管家收集的巴黎报纸，政变后第二天的。”阿诺用脚尖指了指眼前的地面，然后看着略带怒意的执政。“只是听闻你乔迁新居，特地来看看。对了，礼物可能明天会送来，比不上你那些华丽的装饰品和雕塑，如果不喜欢可以放进地下的仓库里。”  
波拿巴想起自己曾宣称在五百人院有二十个刺客扑向自己的胸口，实际上那天只有某位议院的小刀划破了身边一位掷弹兵的袖子。  
“你对我搬进这里的动机不好奇吗？”他问道。  
“并不是那么好奇，我觉得哪里对你来说都一样，就算你搬进凡尔赛宫里去，也不会有人说你什么。”  
“你居然不打算过问你多年未见的好友如今生活得怎样，我很伤心，阿诺。”波拿巴走到阿诺面前，慢条斯理地拉下他的风帽，然后把刺客耳旁一缕乱掉的头发别回耳后。  
“得了吧，拿破仑，你生活得怎样报纸上都写着，无需我过问。”阿诺抓住他的手，执政的手保养得相当不错，尽管这只手握过刀枪，却依然纤细洁白，人们都说拿破仑的手和女人的一样，确切来说，倒是像那些十指不沾阳春水的贵族夫人小姐的纤纤玉手。他将执政的手放在唇下印上一个轻吻，然后抬头望着他。  
“报纸上只有我想让他们看到的东西。对了，我并不是不喜欢凡尔赛宫，但是那里沾染着旧王朝腐朽的气息，我不愿和它有过多的瓜葛。况且，比起凡尔赛，我更喜欢巴黎。”  
拿破仑抽回手，顺势跨坐在阿诺的大腿上，他扯住阿诺的领结，让他与自己对视。四年的时间，他的友人已经褪去了年轻气盛，变得更加沉稳老练，脸上短短的胡须让刺客看起来比自己更加老成。他的刺客友人总是行踪不定，他们在了1796年到政变前互寄过几封信件，每一次都是寄往不同的地方，这几年里阿诺很少呆在巴黎，兄弟会的任务似乎遍布法国。  
“你呢？不打算为你的老友送上一份见面礼吗？你不在的这几年我可没少替你收拾烂摊子。”刺客的手毫无顾忌地抚上拿破仑的后腰，对方领略到他的意图，让自己的胸膛与刺客贴得更近了些。  
“礼物？说来也是，我回来后本该到你的咖啡厅里去看看，但是我实在太忙了，阿诺。你想要什么？从埃及带回来的文物，还是执政麾下的将军职位？”  
“我对埃及人的那些东西不感兴趣，也无意当你的棋子，兄弟会与你达成的协议只是帮你解决麻烦，不包括替你冲锋陷阵。”  
有只不安分的手绕到刺客的脑后把玩棕色的发尾，将漂亮的长发绕在指尖，发根轻扯着头皮，带来挠心的痒意。  
“那么为了礼尚往来，你想要什么呢？我挑剔的朋友。”  
“一个吻，一个漫漫长夜。”

红色的执政制服简单到阿诺只要扫一眼就能够轻车熟路地解开它，尽管他很想告诉拿破仑这身红色实在艳丽得有些过头，但此刻他的嘴被占着，无法说出哪怕一个完整的单词。他如愿以偿的得到了一个吻，跨坐在他身上的执政正专心地吻着他，像他在工作一样认真，柔软的嘴唇覆上刺客脸上短短的胡茬，然后再去触碰他的嘴唇。他们心照不宣地接纳彼此进入自己的口腔，让两条柔软的舌头在唇与唇的接触与分离间相互纠缠。  
法式的深吻是最好的催情剂，没多久二人都感受到彼此身体上明显的变化。红色的外套被随意丢在一边，刺客灵巧的双手已经从皮质的手套中解放出来，从衬衣的下摆探入，抚摸藏在布料下的身体，这位勤勉的执政消瘦得甚至能清晰地摸到每一根肋骨。他能感受到手掌下的皮肤轻微地颤栗着，还有那些心跳，一声不漏地从指尖传递给他。  
当阿诺的手还在拿破仑的腰腹上流连时，拿破仑已经解去了他的腰带和马裤上的纽扣，微凉的指尖探入刺客的大腿内侧，握住了刺客已经抬头的阴茎。拿破仑精于此道，他很乐意给刺客来一发手活儿，只要看见那纤细修长的五指贴上阴茎，没人能对这样的场景毫无反应。  
拿破仑结束了他的吻，听着刺客逐渐加重的喘息，扯去了他领口的领结，然后偏头去咬刺客脆弱的颈侧。他的友人会一直戴着这条红色的领结，拿破仑甚至不用顾忌他留下的那些暧昧的痕迹被人看到。  
衬衣里的双手捏上拿破仑敏感的乳头，让对方差点没能收住犬齿咬在了刺客的脖子上，手中的性器已经完全硬了起来，顶端的小孔渗出透明的粘液，被拿破仑用手指抹去，涂在柱身上。阿诺的那玩意儿尺寸惊人，即使有很长一段时间他们都没有来往，拿破仑依然记得那东西操进自己身体里的感觉。后穴被完全撑开，性器漂亮的顶端毫不费力就能顶上自己的敏感点，那些酥酥痒痒的快感从后穴一路攀升至大脑，那种短暂的、极致的快感让他上瘾，刺客惊人的体力总能操到他无法承受更多，前端无需抚慰就射得到处都是，爽得他快要失去理智。工作总是要消耗大脑，拿破仑不能像个机器一样一直运转，他需要一些调剂，而性是再好不过的选择。  
他和刺客的性爱从不需要过多的言语，他们在这件事上表现得相当默契，二人都深知对方需要的是什么。衣襟大敞的第一执政从刺客身上退下，屈起他金贵的膝盖跪在友人两腿之间，把鬓角的一缕头发别至耳后，张开嘴把阿诺的阴茎含了进去。实际上拿破仑不是很喜欢口交，但面对阿诺，他的态度会发生一个极大的转变，或许是出于对他们私人友谊的馈赠，但很明显他们的行为已经超出了“朋友”的范畴。阿诺看着那颗棕色的、毛茸茸的脑袋埋在自己腿间，敏感的性器被拿破仑温暖的口腔包裹着，欲望像翻卷的海浪一般袭来。在性事上，他没有拿破仑那么坦白，只要拿破仑想要的时候，就会有人爬上他的床，但阿诺不一样，他更禁欲一些，偶尔会自己解决，更少的时候会选择和别人上床。拿破仑的口活相当不错，至少在他享受过的为数不多的口活中，拿破仑是最出色的那一个。那副能说会道的口舌在此刻也相当灵活，它们在用尽一切办法讨好他的阴茎，阿诺觉得自己不用等到办正事就能在拿破仑嘴里射一次。  
阿诺的小腹紧绷着，他仰着头忍住快要溢出口的呻吟，手指插入拿破仑卷曲柔软的浅棕色头发中，那些细而软的发丝划过他的指缝，让本就被欲望支配的神经被抓挠得更难耐几分。软舌与喉头谄媚般的挤压和吮吸击溃了刺客最后一道理智的防线，他被拿破仑按进椅子中，精液尽数射进了拿破仑的口中。他吐出阴茎，抬起头，故意给刺客展示着湿润的嘴唇和嘴角的几滴白浊，然后做了一个吞咽的动作，把嘴里的东西全部咽了下去。  
阿诺无法用自己所具备的词汇形容眼前的场景，只能咬牙切齿地骂了一句“婊子”便把人捞起来压在那张精致奢华的办公桌上。拿破仑衣领大敞着，马裤被人褪下，露出消瘦却异常白皙的身体。阿诺急着去吻拿破仑的嘴唇，舔去他嘴角的液体，然后交换了一个激烈的吻，他的手抚过执政裸露在外的每一寸皮肤，然后握住了他腿间昂扬的性器。拿破仑推开他，伸手从抽屉里摸出一小瓶精油，拔开瓶塞递给刺客。然后用双腿环上刺客的腰，邀请似地躺回文件已经被扫落下去的办公桌上。  
阿诺的手沾进些精油探向拿破仑的后穴，暴露在空气中的小穴正瑟缩着试探外来的触碰，当阿诺挤进第一根指节后，那淫荡的地方立刻开始吮吸侵入的手指，柔软湿润的肠肉吸附上来，一根手指却远远满足不了它。拿破仑有意扭动腰胯让刺客的手指进入到更深的地方去，修剪平整的指甲无意蹭过前列腺周围让他爽得抽气，他将那些不成调的呻吟倾泻入刺客听觉灵敏的耳朵里，听着对方加重的喘息与激烈的心跳暗笑出声。  
“亲爱的执政阁下，请您不要心急。”  
阿诺在拿破仑的撩拨下依旧耐心地做着扩张，他了解拿破仑的性子，拿破仑对前戏总是缺乏耐心，考虑到不想让他第二天以奇怪的走路姿势出现在公众面前，阿诺还是忍了又忍，坚持把前戏做得足够充分。  
被精油与肠液浸润的穴口泛着诱人的红，它已经能顺利吃下四根手指了。躺在办公桌上的执政明显已经耗尽了耐心，像只暴躁的猫一样在阿诺身上乱抓乱咬。手指被替换成一根更粗更长的东西，撑开穴口长驱直入，凶狠的进入让拿破仑哑了声，只能用双腿绞紧刺客的腰，手指攥紧了阿诺身上仅剩的一件衬衫。  
虽然拿破仑已经和他做过许多次，但刺客那根尺寸不俗的东西还是让他吃不消，后穴被撑得满满当当，阴茎根部卷曲的耻毛挠在拿破仑体毛稀疏的会阴上让他痒得难以忍受，只能催促阿诺快点动作。他的刺客友人向来有求必应，在床上也是如此。深入浅出的抽插让他产生了一种错觉，仿佛身下的办公桌都受不住他们这样折腾，要散架了一般。  
平日里埋首在这张办公桌上的人此刻正躺在上面大张着双腿，像个荡妇一样让人操着，被阴茎带出的粘液顺着臀缝流淌到桌面上，他呻吟着，满足于友人给予的肉体上的极乐。拿破仑的大腿被阿诺握在手里，手指深陷进白皙柔软的皮肤里，阿诺身下不停地进出着，嘴上吻着他的大腿，从膝盖一寸一寸吻向腿根，在大腿内侧的伤疤上停了下来，那是拿破仑在土伦留下的伤疤，此刻正被他的唇舌爱抚着，他舔舐、吮吸着那块比别处更细嫩敏感的皮肉，成功让身下的执政叫得更大声了些。  
“哈……阿诺，阿诺……”  
拿破仑的理智已经被刺客的阴茎操得飞了出去，他只能胡乱喊着友人的名字，在他的办公桌上高潮了。  
“希望下人们不会听到书房里发出的奇怪声音。”  
刺客就着阴茎留在后穴里的姿势将拿破仑抱起，腰部已经完全使不上力的人只好用双臂紧紧环着阿诺的脖子才能保持自己不掉下去。阿诺坐进他的椅子里，执政颤抖的双膝只得分跪在他的大腿两侧，以跨坐的姿势被钉在刺客的阴茎上。身体的下坠让性器顶入了更深的地方，他的下腹又酸又胀，还不等拿破仑从射精后的状态缓过神来，阿诺已经托着他的臀部开始了新一轮的进攻。  
“慢一点……”拿破仑趴在阿诺的肩头小声呻吟着，高潮后的麻木的神经再一次被唤醒，他的身体总是比理智更早一步接受当前的状态，食髓知味。  
“雷厉风行可是你一贯的做事风格。”刺客打趣到。  
“做爱的时候不需要这个。”拿破仑无奈地笑了起来。他捧起友人的脸，再次吻了上去，身体迎合着他的节奏动作着。  
他们一直折腾到后半夜，直到拿破仑再也没力气动了，这场久别重逢后的性事才算收场，他们都做得相当尽兴，哪怕法兰西的第一执政已经到了精疲力尽的程度，他也不会怪罪自己的刺客朋友。  
“我想你该负责之后的事了，多里安先生。”  
看着散落一地的纸张和书本，还有已经被墨水毁掉的信件，拿破仑知道，给莫罗将军的信需要重写了。  
将拿破仑送回书房隔壁的卧室，阿诺回来收拾了地上的一片狼藉，然后折回拿破仑的房间，从窗户离开前，刺客向已经熟睡的执政道了晚安。  
“祝你做个好梦，亲爱的波拿巴阁下，你的见面礼我已经收下了。”

第二天中午，拿破仑收到了一份来自西提岛咖啡厅的礼物，是一套精致的餐具。随礼物来的还有一封咖啡厅老板的亲笔信。没什么客套的恭维之言，只是叫他记得按时吃饭，或许能发现餐具上暗藏的玄机。  
“你猜这餐具会有什么特别的？”拿破仑看向身边的迪罗克。  
迪罗克拿起一只白瓷餐盘在阳光下仔细查看，也没发现什么奇特之处。  
“那位朋友嘱咐你按时吃饭，我建议你倒热水进去试试。”他把盘子放回拿破仑面前，并指了指一旁的水壶。  
热水倒进了盘子里，两人背着手，凑近瓷盘仔细观察着，没一会儿盘子中央浮现出了一个大写的字母N。二人同时发出一声惊叹，目不转睛地盯着盘子上越来越清晰的字母。  
“真神奇。”迪罗克赞叹道，抬眼正看到第一执政上扬的嘴角，看起来收到礼物的拿破仑今日心情大好。  
“明天我要去西提岛的咖啡厅看戏，这里的事由你暂时代理。”  
“没问题。”


End file.
